That Green Eyed Monster
by PandaGaaraInsomniac9
Summary: Jou likes Kaiba, but Kaiba hasn't shown any interest in him. So Jou concocts a plan to get the CEO's attention. Whether or not it will work, no one can be sure... KaibaJou? OtogiJou? Just read it...
1. Chapter 1

A very random plot bunny has been running around in my head ever since I got into the Yugioh fandom on . I used to watch the series when I was younger, and I ended up seeing it on WGN when I woke up early on Saturday… and I saw the episode with Jou's dream about Kaiba, and my teenage fangirl mind saw possibilities I never saw as a child… and so I fell in love with puppyshipping. On the other hand, I also love Duke Devlin/ Otogi. So I wanted to write this and let readers vote on who cute lil Jou will end up with. I mean, I still may go against that cuz I'm mean, but it's worth a shot right? So please read and review, and don't worry, I am going to update my other stories as soon as MY internet is back up. ^_^

Pairings: Kaiba/Jou, Otogi/Jou, possibly more later :)

Chapter 1

He didn't know what he was doing. Did he ever? Jounouchi ran a hand through his blond hair for at least the tenth time that day. Walking the streets in the middle of the night was probably not the best idea. "Katsuya Jounouchi, Kaiba's right… you are a moron."

Kaiba's name tasted like cinnamon on his lips, spicy but with just a hint of something sweet hidden deep within. Not a bad description of the billionaire himself. And that very billionaire, Seto Kaiba (CEO extraordinaire) was the reason that Jou was on this epic journey of sorts.

Neon lights shone all around the teen, but the ones he followed were the lights above the doors of a certain game shop. But not Yugi's grandpa's this time…

A pair of bright green eyes glanced up as the door opened with a small chime of a bell. "Good eve- Jou? What are you doing here?" He tilted his head, catlike eyes (shrouded with… eyeliner?) piercing into Jou's honey brown orbs.

"Otogi. I have a… proposition for ya," Jou walked up to the counter, hands not sure where to be. He crossed and uncrossed his arms, then clasped his hands in front of him, then finally left them at his side loosely.

There was silence for a moment, then the green eyes narrowed and Otogi hissed, "Would you mind telling me this proposition you've got?"

"Uhmmm… well, you see…" Jou coughed into his fist, and then scratched his head awkwardly.

More silence.

"Spit it out, already. You know I don't have time to waste, I'm working." The black haired boy said exasperatedly, picking up a rag and going to dust off one of the display cases that held some Duel Monster cards. This brought him right next to the blond, who reached out involuntarily and grabbed Dice Boy's wrist, swinging him around. Then he moved forward, taking advantage of Otogi's shocked motionlessness to press their lips together rather harshly.

His face red, Katsuya broke the kiss after a moment of awkwardly pressing his lips against Otogi's unresponsive mouth. "I'm sorry… I'll leave if this is too awkward." And he had indeed taken a step back before Otogi pulled him back with an arm that Jou had never noticed wrapping around his waist.

"Not awkward. Just very unexpected. Good, though." A seductive smirk and a wink as Jou was pulled closer, receiving a kiss instead of initiating it this time. And what a kiss it was! The blond's mind went blank, his hands wrapping around the other's neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. A tongue probed at his lips, and he let it in to explore the inner caverns of his mouth. A moan escaped his throat as that skillful tongue poked the roof of his mouth. The kiss was broken to let him catch his breath. He knew if he could see his face right now it would be red as a tomato. It sure felt warm enough; in fact, his whole body felt hot, almost feverish. Jeez, Otogi was a really good kisser. No wonder so many girls at Domino High had crushes on him. And, well, boys too for that matter.

Otogi tried to pull him back into yet another kiss, but Jou covered his mouth with a hand. "Wait. Before you do that again… I want to give you my proposition."

Otogi licked Jou's hand with a mischievous look on his face. 'Gah… He is damn sexy. No, bad Jou! FOCUS!' He mentally smacked himself, trying to catch his breath and compose himself. Not exactly the easiest thing when there were those gorgeous green eyes watching him intently, with a playful glint in them.

"Go on, then, tell me." Jou nodded. It couldn't end too badly now that… that had happened.

"Well… See, I like someone. And this… someone… doesn't seem too interested in me. So I want to make that person jealous, but for that I need a relationship. Well, not a completely real relationship… You get what I mean?" He looked at Otogi to make sure he understood just where this was going.

"So you want a fake lover to do all kinds of PDA stuff with and make this certain someone jealous." When Jou nodded, Otogi had just one more question. "And why me for this fake relationship, Jounouchi-kun?" Not that he really minded if he was being honest.

"Err… that is-" Jou was blushing furiously now. "Next to this person, you're the one I'm most attracted to. So I guess it's a win-win."

Otogi chuckled, wrapping his arm around Jou's waist once again. "Well, then, Katsuya, I accept- I can call you Katsuya, right? Or maybe koi? Aibou?" As Jou's lips were ravaged again, his body pressed against a display case containing a large assortment of dice, he wondered if maybe he was already too far into the situation to back out- was it just him or was his newest plan to woo the uber sexy Seto Kaiba just destined to cause chaos and disaster?

He vaguely reconsidered; after all, if it involved making out with a really hot guy like Otogi, maybe it was completely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So," Jounouchi began, flopping down on Otogi's bed. They had recently decided to move upstairs to hang out in Ryuji's room after closing the shop up. The bed he threw himself onto like a rag doll was big, though probably not as big as Kaiba's. (1) It was adorned with many pillows of assorted size, all various shades of either red or black, and all very fluffy. He made himself comfy, burying himself in the velvety softness of the pillows, before he continued speaking.

"So…?" Ryuji smirked, sitting gently at the foot of the bed and watching Jou settle in. It was highly amusing to see someone so excited over a bed of all things. But, he thought to himself, much of what Jou did was amusing to him.

"I think we should decide on some ground rules for this… relationship… thing." He had turned over to face Ryuji, lying on his back with his arms interlaced behind his head.

"Time to lay down the laws, is it?" As he said this, the dark haired teen was grabbing a pad of paper and a pen to hand to the blond, which he accepted with gratitude. "Go on then," Looks things were about to get interesting.

***

"Something seems really different today… there's a really weird vibe in here or something." Yugi said curiously as he glanced around the cafeteria. Jou and Ryuji looked at each other and grinned. Jou rooted through his bag looking for something, and then stood up abruptly, pushing his seat back with a loud squeak. Everyone at the table winced in unison.

"Oi, Jou, where ya goin'?" Honda asked, puzzled as Jou started walking out. The blond stopped for a second and called back, "I forgot something in the classroom, I gotta go grab it."

Ryuji waited about two minutes, then got up to leave as well. "Gotta go use the facilities." He said nonchalantly, walking out but feeling eyes on him. As soon as he was out of the cafeteria, he glanced back discreetly and looked around all the tables. Yep, he had been right. A pair of blue eyes was piercing into his skin like daggers. Mission accomplished. Seto Kaiba had been watching them leave and he was angry. Obviously he had caught on and knew that it was not simply a coincidence that both Jou and Otogi had left the cafeteria at the same time. Sneering, Ryuji headed back to the classroom to meet up with Jou, knowing everything was going just as they had planned.

***

"Okay, everything's going well so far. Now we just need to-" Jou was interrupted by Otogi kissing him roughly. "MMMF." His voice was muffled by the warm lips that were forcefully covering his own mouth, preventing whatever words he had been about to say from being spoken. Jou gave up on resistance, surrendering to Ryuji's powerful grasp on his body and the pleasure that took over and caused him to reciprocate the kiss. His gaze wandered the room and he saw the clock. No wonder Ryuji was being so… all of a sudden.

He allowed Ryuji to move him towards the desks (by wrapping his legs around creamy ankles revealed where uniform pants were riding up deliciously and- goddamn, no, he couldn't be thinking these things, he liked SETO KAIBA) and suddenly felt himself falling onto the teacher's desk, scattering papers which went flying into the air haphazardly. But when they separated again, Jou was pushing Ryuji off of him, hands clenching into his jacket as he tried to get off the desk.

"NO!" He cried, brushing himself off and staring indignantly back, face bright red as he panted. He tried to adjust the papers on the teacher's desk. _Ah, how could I forget?_

Rule #1: No horizontal anything! I don't want to be pinned against any horizontal surface, be it a bed, desk, what have you- unless I ask for it prior to said pinning.

_But how about the vertical?_ Ryuji wondered, and decided to further test the limits and find some boundaries. So he grabbed Jou around the waist, pulling him over to the wall opposite the door and pressing the boy's back into it, reconnecting their mouths, gently this time. Their lips intertwined, Ryuji made the next move, deepening the kiss. Jou made a little surprised noise, half indignant cry and half sultry moan, 100% scorching hot.

Jou felt so warm, like there was a raging inferno within his veins. His heart was pounding furiously, sending blood flowing to all the wrong places. He pulled Ryuji closer still, running hands through his soft, dark hair, focusing on the part that was loose from the ponytail most of it was in.

As the pair continued kissing, the door opened. Not that they noticed- Jou was the one facing in that direction, but he had his eyes closed (though whether it was from pleasure or he was trying to pretend this wasn't happening wasn't easy to tell for the person at the door) so they had no idea they had been found- or by whom.

"Hey guys, wha- WHOA!" Ryuji was immediately shoved backwards off of Jou, whose face had turned a horrible unhealthy looking shade of an almost purple red. Ryou Bakura was standing, shell shocked, in the doorway. His usually unnaturally pale face was turning almost as red as Jou's, which was saying something. "Err… I think I'll just-" He began to back away. But it was too late for them to get out of the situation unscathed; already, Ryou's scream had drawn the attention of at least three girls, who stared and giggled at the scene. It must have been pretty obvious what they had been doing. Alone in a dark classroom with one of them pinned against the wall, both of them looking haphazard with their hair mussed and clothes slightly wrinkled.

Then there was a crowd gathering, made up of all their classmates who were just now returning from lunch in the cafeteria. "What's going on?" They heard Honda asking one of the girls who had first been there. She whispered something back and he made a very loud noise of shock and fear. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

As the chatter grew louder, Jou was busy internally celebrating their "accidental" discovery. Things were going even better than planned, if that was possible, and it looked like his luck was beginning to change for the better. He was so distracted by his internal dance, in fact, that he didn't notice Seto Kaiba standing near the front of the crowd, hands clenched on his laptop and shaking almost imperceptibly. Each comment made by his peers seemed to make him more and more frustrated, azure eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring with a silent rage. _So that's how it's going to be, eh, puppy? You're Otogi's mutt, is that right? Well we'll see about that._

***

"So, you and Otogi-kun, huh Jou?" Anzu was right in Jou's face. As he jumped, he realized that the bell must've rung and he hadn't even noticed it. That wasn't usual at all. Something was very wrong here. Maybe he was coming down with something. He put a hand to his forehead, then glanced up. Anzu was still watching him, eyes twinkling now as she giggled at his expression.

"Well, eh… it's not exactly… I mean…" He hesitated, then laughed nervously. "Are ya mad at me? I mean, I kinda thought ya might like him, but then there's Yugi too and… I dunno," He shrugged. All he was really trying to do was distract her from his near slip up.

Rule #4: No revealing to the others (Yugi and the rest o' the gang) that we're not really together, together. They have to believe that this is real or it probably won't work. Plus it's not like I want them to know I like… him…

"Oh, of course I'm not Jou! Why would I be mad? It's just I always thought you liked someone else." She looked out the window at a certain person who was walking while talking into an expensive looking cell phone. By the time Jou looked back to see who she was looking at he was already gone. "So, how long have you two been, eh, together?" She asked. A smile was plastered back on her pretty face. Jou thought to himself for about the thousandth time that if he had liked girls in the least bit, he would've been attracted to her. Her smile widened, and she brought a hand to her mouth to cover a giggle. "Well?"

***

"I've got you right where I want you, mutt!" Kaiba was suddenly advancing on a now nervous Jou, who sweat dropped and took a step backwards. Another step left him with his back against a wall and nowhere to go. A ceramic tile floor was under his feet, and the wall he was against, he noticed, was also tiled. There were ornate windows with their shades closed. The lights above them were dimmed. What was this, a master bathroom? How did Jou get here?

"Erm… Kaiba, whatever I did, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong… Why are you looking at me like that?!" His voice cracked as he saw the wide grin on Seto Kaiba's face. The CEO brought one hand up to press against the wall by Jou's face, his other hand reaching out to grasp the blond's chin, very gently. Then he moved closer still to murmur his words in Jou's ear, breath tickling and intoxicating his brain.

"So, mutt… you don't know what you did. What you continue to do to me. Maybe I just have to show you, hm?" Something wet flicked against his ear lobe then moved down to a bony neck. This sensation vanished and was replaced by warm lips fastening themselves to Jou's collarbone and a rough suction. A gasp escaped Jou's throat as Kaiba released him and his knees went weak like they were jelly and he collapsed to the floor. Kaiba simply followed him down, catching him by the arm.

Now this was an awkward position. Jou was on the cool tile floor, lying on his back, while Kaiba straddled him. _Breathe, Jou, breathe. This doesn't mean anything. He just happened to fall… on_ top_ of me. And the neck thing? Maybe he's secretly a blood sucking vampire. That means that he hates me enough to make me his victim, and… suck me dry… _OH GOD_ I'm a pervert._

"What do you want me to do, _Katsuya_?" Kaiba calling him by his first name? That was new. Kaiba running a hand down his side and slipping chilly fingers under the hem of his shirt? _Holy… shit._ New. But you definitely wouldn't hear him complaining about it. Obviously he wasn't responding quickly enough, because he felt himself being slammed bodily against the floor. His back protested, and he grimaced and let out a small groan of pain that turned into a moan when Kaiba played with his left nipple under his shirt.

"_What_ do you want me to _do_ to you?" He asked again, voice dangerous. But he didn't seem angry. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the pain that had flitted across Jou's face. _Sadistic bastard. If he wasn't so damn sexy, I'd kick his ass. _One of those smooth hands moved up to curl around Jou's collar. With a yank, Jou was pulled up so he was about an inch from Kaiba's face. "Tell me, Jou. Want me to make you my bitch? Just say what you want and, trust me, I will give it to you."

"…yeah…" Jou muttered, feeling Kaiba's breath hot, intertwining with his own. "'Yeah' what, Katsuya?" And Jou had to wonder what he was agreeing to here, how and why this was even happening. His face flushed. Kaiba really wanted to make him say it. And then his fears-or was it his fantasies?- were realized as Kaiba moved his lips back to his ear and huskily said, "Beg for it, Jou. _Beg me._" Then he moved away, standing up. Jou watched, blinkingly, shocked at the loss of warmth from body contact. "On your knees."

Jou obeyed, leaning forward on hands and knees and swallowing his pride to say, "Kaiba, please." He paused, looking up at his "Master" who smirked and nodded for him to continue, arms crossed at his chest. "_Please_. Make me your… bitch. Take me, please God-"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, mutt." Kaiba said and pulled the "mutt" off the ground into a searing, earth shattering liplock. He began to unfasten the blond's jeans, pulling his zipper down with white glistening teeth. Jou helped him by taking off his shirt and throwing it across the room, grinning all the time.

That was when he woke up.

~-~

I know, I am horribly mean to leave it there. But I'm sure you all saw that last sentence coming. I'm not good at making people think dreams are real in my stories :'( That was the longest chapter I think I've ever written… a little over 6 pages. (Double spaced at least) and over 2000 words, yay!

(1) I didn't notice how wrong this could be taken until I had typed it out. I decided to leave it in though xD


End file.
